Project Mayhem
by Hit It Tyler
Summary: 16 new faces. New challenges. Same ol' Chris McClean. Total Drama Island: Project Mayhem. R&R, ratings may change.


**_Tyler says..._**woah holy shit! I'm SO SORRY FOR THIS WAIT GUYS! I've been having a lot of family and school issues lately and have had almost no writing time to myself. But seeing as I'm on winter break, not to mention I have all the pairings and most of the challenges, expect things to be moving a lot quicker now. Thanks for being so patient :)

**Disclaimer: **TDI belongs to...whoever wrote it.  
Characters copyright;  
Hit It Tyler, Melancolie, 1000greensun, NarutoXHinata, Janey1097, Mario72486, Disney Princess Dani, TitanWolf, Wyote, & Ironbloodaika.

* * *

**Project Mayhem  
**a Tyler Rae production.

_I'm gonna stay eighteen forever (cut me open)  
So we can stay like this forever (sun poisoned)  
And we'll never miss a party (this offer stands forever)  
cause we keep them going constantly  
And we'll never have to listen (new haircut)  
to anyone about anything (new bracelet)  
cause it's all been done and it's all been said (eyeliner)  
we're the coolest kids and we take what we can get (wait forever)_

-Brand New, _Soco Amaretto Lime_.

* * *

**-EPISODE I-  
**_MyCampers, MyPride_

The wind whistled quietly through the trees. It wasn't chilly, but it wasn't warm either. A man with black hair stood at the end of the wooden dock that outstretched from the beach. He tapped his foot on the creaky wood and looked at his watch. A sigh escaped from his lips as he scratched the back of his head.

"Where _are_ they?" he muttered to himself. "They were supposed to start showing up ten minutes ago. This is what I get for working with interns..."

A different man sitting behind a camera cleared his throat, like a loud _AHEM_.

"Oh, right!" The black-haired man straightened his posture and stared straight into the camera lense.

"Well, well, well, look who's back," he said to the camera. "I'm Chris McLean, and if you're looking for the cooking channel, well, you've come to the wrong place. But don't touch that dial just yet! I'm standing here...._patiently waiting_ for 16 young, fresh teenagers to join us on the new season of Total Drama Island. This edition will be called **Project Mayhem** for reasons that you'll obviously get to find out later." A big, laser-whitened smile was plastered to his face.

Just then, the roar of a motorboat could be heard off in the distance.

Chris feigned being surprised, and put his hand to his ear. "Well what could that be?" He wondered out loud. "I think that sounds like our first camper coming.....finally..." he muttered the last word under his breath.

The roar of the motor was louder, until eventually a rigid, red boat came into view, roughly skimming across the surface of the lake.

"And our first camper has arrived," he said as a petite girl with gorgeous curly brown hair stepped daintily off of the boat and onto the dock.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome Marie Goldstein," Chris said through his smile. The girl walked towards Chris and whipped off her large Gucci sunglasses.

"Oh well thank you Chris," she said in a perky, fake, overly excited voice. She put a big, ear-to-ear grin on her face and walked over to the far side of the dock.

Soon after, the next boat came into view, and a short, tan girl with choppy black hair stepped delicately onto the dock. She brushed a speck of dirt off of her tshirt as she walked towards Chris.

"Emma...what's up girl?" Chris said.

The small girl just smiled slightly and walked past Chris and stood next to Marie.

"Okayyy..." Chris dragged but quickly brightened his demeanor again. "Next up is Lena Green."

The next boat arrived, and off stepped a petit girl with curly brown locks. She wore a green sweatshirt and dark jeans.

"I'm so excited to be here, Chris," she said with a pleasant smile on her face, and then left to join the others.

The fourth boat arrived, bringing a tall, blonde-haired girl who wore jeans, a black 3OH!3 sweatshirt, and black Ugg boots.

"Hayley," Chris said. "Welcome to Total Drama Island girl."

"Thanks Chris," she said with a small smile and joined the other girls.

"Now up next...Linda Figgins," Chris introduced the slim, blonde-haired girl as she stepped off of the boat. Her face was pale and she had a small, shy smile on her face. She walked by Chris without a word and stood by the others. A devious smirk crossed Marie's face as Linda walked by.

Next to come was a tall girl in a yellow halter top, a black skirt, and black knee-high socks. She giggled all the way to the dock and stared straight into the camera.

"Hey world I'm Connie!" She said and giggled again.

"Ugh," Marie muttered under her breath and rolled her eyes.

"Introducing Rachel," Chris said as the next boat stopped at the dock. Off stepped a very pale girl, heavily coated in make-up, wearing a black lace dress and a sunhat with a veil.

"Hey Chris," she said softly with a smile. She joined the other girls on the dock, all except for Emma had given her a strange look. Rachel smiled at Emma, and Emma returned it and looked at the ground shyly.

Shortly after, the final girl arrived. She was slim and had long, strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, and freckles. She wore a red hoodie, dark skinny jeans, and had 6 rows of studs all the way up her ears.

"Please welcome our last female camper, Alicia Schwartz," Chris said. Alicia smiled at Chris and joined the rest of the girls on the far side of the dock.

"Alright kiddies now join me in welcoming the first of the males, Andrew." Chris pointed to the boat side of the dock where a tall, very pale boy stepped onto the wooden planks that groaned underneath his black sneakers.

"Hey Chris," he smiled lightly and took his place at the other end of the dock.

Next to step off the boat was a chubby, dark-skinned boy with wide eyes and dimples on his cheeks.

"Omar, how's it hangin' man?" Chris said.

"Wassup Chris?" Omar walked by, exchanged high-fives with Chris, and joined Andrew on the boys' side of the dock.

"Our third guy goes by the name Russell," Chris said.

"Yeah, and don't you forget it," Russell said as he stepped onto the dock, nose upturned, and blue eyes gleaming deviously. "I'm gonna win this whole damn thing, and nobody's gonna stop me." He continued down the dock, giving the girl named Linda a nasty look.

"Oookay..." Chris said. "Well next up is Jason."

A guy with pale skin and hair as dark as his jet black glasses got off the boat. He kept his hands in the pockets of his navy blue sweatshirt, giving Chris a simple nod of recognition as he walked by.

"Coming at you next is Xavier," Chris said, pointing to the next camper to step off the boat.

"Hey man, call me Takumi," he said in a low voice. He had very dark skin, but narrow, almond-shaped eyes. He wore an Ed Hardy shirt, jeans, and white high tops.

Next to arrive was a guy named Mark Garrison. He was average height and had astonishing blonde hair that coupled with his emerald eyes. He had a build like an athlete and a smile like an actor.

After Mark was Walt Svets. He sported a wild blue Hawaiian shirt with yellow and green flowers and beige cargo shorts. A pair of sunglasses rested on his brunette head of hair.

"And now for our final camper, Justin," Chris introduced. A very short, slim boy stepped onto the dock. His auburn red hair stuck out in all different directions underneath his red and black, flat-rimmed NY Yankees hat and his ocean blue eyes glistened behind his black, wire-framed glasses. His jeans sank way below his waist, exposing his white boxers that were decorated with red hearts. What made him different from the rest of the campers were his two lip rings and the gigantic diamond plugs that shined in his ears.

"Yo, whats up?" He said as he pounded fists with Chris. As he walked by Alicia, he smiled, flashing a mouth full of silver braces. Alicia blushed and her freckles darkened. Hayley, who was standing next to her, elbowed Alicia gently in the ribs. Both of them looked at each other and giggled.

Marie Goldstein, the first one that had arrived, looked around at her competition, and rolled her eyes behind her glamorous sunglasses.

Whilst the rest of the campers were mingling, Chris cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Okay!" He said excitedly. "The teams are as follows; Marie, Emma, Jason, Russell, Connie, Rachel, Walt, and Andrew, you guys are the Killer Bass!"

Chris tossed the flag to Walt, who was standing in the middle of the group. He unrolled the flag to reveal a patch of a giant red bass.

"Oh, he must be buggin'," Marie said and scoffed.

"Tell me about it," Russell agreed.

"Well, I think fish are awesome!" Connie jumped up and down. "We're gonna crush you guys!"

"Justin, Alicia, Omar, Linda, Lena, Takumi, Mark, and Hayley, you guys are the Screaming Gophers," Chris explained, tossing them a flag as well. This one had a giant gopher patch on it, with his teeth barred and fists raised.

"Well, at least it's more fierce looking," Takumi said and chuckled.

"Girls cabins are to the right, boys are to the left," Chris explained, shouting through a megaphone. "Meet back at the mess hall in an hour!"

* * *

_**Tyler says...**_so did you guys enjoy it so far? And like I said before, I _promise_ things will move quicker after this. For the record, don't bitch to me if you didn't like how your character did turn out/is going to turn out. I'm not a friggin mind reader. If you wanted your character exactly the way you intended it, well then YOU should have written a damn story. Now then, reviews/favorites/alerts are my best friend! I'll give you a cookie ;3

_Time to buy and Time to choose,_  
**-Hit It Tyler.**


End file.
